


Charmer

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Carnival, M/M, Pre-Slash, might turn into a series?, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been a carnie for his whole life. He's bored out of his mind though. He doesn't have any talent and everything he tries doesn't appeal to him. Until he meets the newest member of their caravan-- a snake-handler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmer

Harry had been with the carnival ever since he could remember. His parents had perished from influenza when he was a baby. Their close friend Hagrid took him and raised Harry as his own son. Hagrid's talent in their little caravan was being the tallest man in the universe. Harry didn't know if it was true or not, but he was average height for a seventeen year old and he only came up to his pop's waist. Everyone in their caravan respected his pop because he had _natural_ talent. Something he was born with and didn't have to learn or fake for the audience. It also meant he got paid more at the end of the week too.

Harry's parents had been carnies too. Famous ones, apparently. Hagrid kept a couple photographs of them with their belongings. In the photographs his parents were dressed in their costumes, traditional western get-up, both of them cradled Winchester repeating rifles in their arms. Both were renowned sharpshooters and had a double act. What made it more brilliant was that they had been friends with real cowboys like Buffalo Bill and Annie Oakley!

But Harry... he wasn't born with a natural talent nor did he any skills to learn one. Charlie had tried to teach him to breath fire, Neville attempted to show him how to swallow swords... he failed miserably at everything. Juggling, harnessing electricity, pretending to be a goat-man. 

"You'll find your way soon enough, my boy," the head of their caravan said with a twinkle in his eyes when Harry would express his concerns.

So here he was. Another town, another gig, and Harry was in charge of taking tickets for the mini roller coaster. It was boring, humiliating, and the worst paid job besides trash collecting. 

He was just thinking he might give Ron's suggestion of working with him at the milk bottle game, when he saw _him_. Harry had been trying to get a glimpse at him all day. A new member had joined their caravan's family two nights ago. He'd seen him during the formal introductions, of course. Then, the man was all business, tense with a scowl on his face. Harry thought he still looked stunning though with his pale skin and cropped blond hair. He hadn't a chance to ask what the newcomer was offering for their carnival.

Harry's mouth watered and his pupil's dilated. Draco Malfoy was a _snake-handler_. 

_Merlin_.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
